


无题

by Ahornblatt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Summary: 克苏鲁背景，调查员兰/画家（邪神祭品）崔未完结，应该不会写完了
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake｜Saber/Tristan｜Archer





	无题

（1）

我楼上的邻居是法国人，年轻时是一名警察，因为任务调到英国，在特鲁罗住了四十一年，直到去世。

他是个安静、有点古怪的老人，据说早年经历了一系列惊心动魄的大案，饱受风霜，变得沉默寡言。

一年前我搬来时，恰好遇到他在花园里给蝴蝶兰浇水，出于礼貌，我停下来同他攀谈了一阵。他的话不多，但我觉得他有故事，他的语气里含着一种饱经风霜的疲倦，他看我的眼神里有一种下意识的怜悯，这让我觉得不舒服，于是匆匆告辞。

此后我只与他打过几个照面，他看上去总是一副精神不振的模样，也许这就是不久于人世的预兆。一年后，他去世了，医生说他是在睡梦中猝死的。他无亲无故，警察只好联系了几个他从前的同事，帮他操办了丧事。

他下葬那天，公寓里乱成一团。中年夫妻从阳台伸出头来看热闹，老妇人坐在走廊里喝茶，还有几个女工，正跑上跑下，忙着打包死者的东西，捐给福利院。我趁着忙乱，偷偷溜进了屋子。

屋子里收拾得很整洁，没有太多家具，一张单人床、一张书桌、衣柜、几只上了锁的箱子。墙上挂了几幅风景画，书架上列满了书，有些用纸包了书皮。书桌前的墙上用图钉按着一张大大的白纸，上面留着很多钉眼，让我想起了电影里侦探用收集来的证据制作的思维导图。

我注意到屋子里没有镜子，一面也没有，洗手台上是光秃秃的米色墙壁。

我在屋内转了几圈，一副摆放在书桌上的相框吸引了我的目光。照片上了年头，有些褪色，但仍能辨认出那是一间窗帘半掩，溢满阳光的房间，从装潢来看可能是宾馆或疗养院。照片上是一位年轻男子，穿着晨衣，坐在床上；他的面容有些模糊，但五官非常端正漂亮，正冲着镜头微笑。

（2）

兰斯洛特开车行驶在海边的公路上。他此去是要前往一家位于海边的疗养院，与案件的相关人士见面。副驾驶座上扔着透明的文件袋，隐约能看见一张两寸见方的照片。

海边刚下过雨，这会儿天空还覆盖着薄薄的灰云，几缕天光穿过云层射在海面上，波光粼粼。公路在前方拐弯，疗养院就坐落在海边的悬崖上。

兰斯洛特前一天晚上将目标的资料读了三遍，已经烂熟于心。目标二十七岁，是一名画家，毕业于巴黎美术学院；现居住于金鸢尾路71号；养了一条名叫“狮子”的狗；每星期到第二大道边的烘焙屋买松饼……各种各样的零碎细节，被巨细靡遗地印在这沓厚厚的纸上。兰斯洛特在心里叹了口气，若非纸上盖着分部的公章，他简直要怀疑这是从哪个婚介所拿来的。

疗养院近在眼前。这是一座巨大的白色建筑，有采光的玻璃穹顶和精心打理的花园。兰斯洛特将车停在露天停车场里，一位年轻的护士走过来接待他。

“兰斯洛特警官，对吗？”女孩露出标准的职业微笑，“我来为您带路。”

兰斯洛特瞥了一眼她白色的制服上别着的胸牌。凯夏·梅森。他说不上在哪儿听过这个名字，对女孩用红缎带扎起的棕色卷发也没有丝毫印象。他跟随着女孩穿过玻璃走廊，几个老人坐在花园中的长椅上，一个中年男人同一位戴着眼镜的秃顶学者正在对弈。

目标的房间位于五楼，在走廊的最末端，靠近大海。护士将他带到房间门口，微一躬身，便快步离开了。她的脸上始终挂着微笑，焕发着一种奇异的神采。兰斯洛特皱起眉，看着护士消失在楼梯间里，才拧动把手，推开了房门。

这是一间宽敞的单人房间，布置得温馨而雅致。巨大的落地窗外，阳光已经驱散了灰云，慷慨地泼洒在蔚蓝的海面上。一只爱尔兰长毛猎犬卧在窗前，听见兰斯洛特进门的动静，它立刻警惕地一跃而起。

“嘘，狮子，趴下。不是坏人。”一个声音响起。猎犬走到兰斯洛特身边，嗅嗅他的鞋子，又回到窗边重新卧下。

“早上好。”兰斯洛特用公事公办的口吻说。他并不太喜欢同艺术家说话，尤其还是一个因为神经衰弱而被送进疗养院的艺术家。他们那些怪异的梦总预示着一些难以捉摸的谜团，而在究清这些谜团的过程中常要付出一些难以挽回的代价。

“早上好，警官。凯夏已经告诉我您要来的事情了。”

兰斯洛特走进屋内，环顾了一下，拉了一把椅子，在床边坐下。床上的人穿着晨衣，靠在枕头上，注视着兰斯洛特。

“那么，昨晚睡得如何？”兰斯洛特从外套里抽出一支笔，将笔记本在膝盖上摊开。

“不太好，还是做梦。”

“能讲讲你的梦吗？”

“当然可以，但是……”一瞬的犹疑，一丝不安从那双金色的眼睛中划过，“我不明白这和案子有什么关系……”

“别担心，我只是想活跃下气氛。那我们这就进入正题吧……崔斯坦先生？”

“名字就可以，警官，”画家像是松了口气。他的眼下有淡淡的黑眼圈，看来这些光怪陆离的噩梦确实让他睡得不好。“您想问我什么呢？”

他们谈了一会儿话。期间兰斯洛特一直在观察这位画家，他脸色苍白，精神不振，眼廓透着淡淡的青色；说话时声音很低，有些沙哑，不时皱一下眉，看上去有些不安。他听到几位死者的名字时，显得惊讶而悲伤。

“他们收藏我的画，”崔斯坦轻声说，看起来很难过，“他们都是好人，很亲切。我很……遗憾。”

“这就是死者的共通点之一，他们都收藏了你的画，”兰斯洛特认真地说，“你有想到什么吗？”

崔斯坦思索了一会儿，摇摇头。“对不起，”他说，“这听起来像是侦探小说的谜题……但我不明白这其中有什么联系。”

“没关系。好好休息，我会再来探望。”兰斯洛特合上笔记本，将笔插回衣袋中，“请允许我拍一张照片，可以吗？这是公务。”

“当然。”于是兰斯洛特取出小型相机，调整好焦距，对着画家拍了一张。他发现照片中的崔斯坦冲着镜头微笑，仿佛这张照片将要被放进家庭相簿，而非被警察作为证据装入文件夹中。兰斯洛特看着洗好的照片，犹豫了一下，拿起文件夹，却将相片装进了自己的大衣内袋中。

（3）

他们的第二次见面，是崔斯坦主动打电话约他出来的。兰斯洛特不知道崔斯坦是怎么拿到的号码，也许是警局的新同事告诉他的。那时兰斯洛特正准备去斯蒂芬·斯宾塞——一位油画收藏家，一名死者——家中拜访。他们在斯宾塞家门前见面，崔斯坦穿了件深红色的风衣，扣子系到最上面，露出黑毛衣的高领。

他站在一棵金黄色的悬铃木下，正抬头望着秋叶飘落，直到兰斯洛特走到他身边，才回过神来。

“我能一起进去吗？”他望着兰斯洛特，眼神中流露出一丝恳求。兰斯洛特虽然觉得奇怪，却还是答应了他。他们一同走上斯宾塞家的台阶。兰斯洛特按响了门铃，不一会儿，一位中年妇人打开了门。

她看见兰斯洛特，勉强地笑了一笑：“请进，警官。”

但当她越过兰斯洛特的肩头看见他背后的崔斯坦时，她的表情变了。她的两条短眉拧成一团，眼中流露出惊惶的神色。

“你又来干什么？”她尖声叫着，“滚，快滚！”

她从兰斯洛特身边挤过去，伸出双手试图推搡崔斯坦。兰斯洛特制止了她。“夫人，”他低声说，“请别激动。他是我的证人，是我带他来这里的。”

“别——不要让他进来！”妇人嘶哑地尖叫道，“他的那些邪恶的画——斯蒂芬就是因为那些画才发疯……是他！是他杀了斯蒂芬！他就是凶手……他就是凶手！”

崔斯坦向后退了一步，低下头。

“夫人，您提出的是一项很严重的指控，我必须谨慎对待，”兰斯洛特将手放在遗孀的肩膀上，试图让她平静下来，“我们为何不进屋详细谈谈呢？”

妇人激动地喘着气。“没什么好谈的，”她摇了摇头，眼眶泛红，“那些画全都被我烧了。我不明白——我不明白斯蒂芬为什么会喜欢那些怪异的画，那根本不是应该存在于这个世界上的东西！太可怕了，我要烧掉它们……我要烧掉它们——”

她将兰斯洛特向外一推，力气大得惊人，将他推得倒退了两步，门在他眼前砰地一声合上了。无论兰斯洛特敲了多少次，门内都没有回应。

“抱歉，警官。我耽误了您的工作。”崔斯坦在他身边低声说。他仍然垂着头，长长的鬓发遮住了他的侧脸。

（未完结）


End file.
